


Living

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius ruminates on Caprica's nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for the series finale. Written for the [Comment_fic](http://comment_fic.livejournal.com/) prompt, "BSG, Gaius/Six, not a robot."

Caprica is not a toaster – she’s more than a machine or an automaton. She’s vital and vibrant, her pale skin soft and alive beneath Baltar’s fingers. She smiles, leaning over him in the thick, springy grass, and the sun lights her hair from behind like a halo. Except that this Six is not an angel.

Gaius squints against the sunlight, a smile softening the corners of his mouth. He reaches up and he lets the ends of Caprica’s hair drag over his palm. He winds his fingers through the white blonde strands. He murmurs contentedly, his body still warm from the sun (the _sun_ , it’s unbelievable).

Caprica turns her head and presses a fleeting kiss to the center of Baltar’s palm. Her soft lips tickle against the swell of his thumb.

“Do you realize,” Gaius asks, “that I was just dreaming of you?”

Caprica settles against his chest. “Hmm, I can imagine,” she says, arching an eyebrow. Her pale, blue gaze falls on the distant horizon, her mouth curved upward. She hums softly. The tune sounds familiar. It touches a deep region of Gaius’s heart.

“What’s that that you’re singing?” Baltar asks.

“It’s something one of the children taught me,” Caprica says. The sight of Caprica on bended knee in the midst of the children of this world has ceased to amaze him. The children native to their new home follow her from place to place.

“Teach it to me.”

Caprica pushes herself up on an elbow, looking down into Gaius’s face. Her face is dark from the sun and, up close, Gaius can see the pale freckles scattered across her nose. Her bare shoulder is patterned with goose bumps. Gaius brings his arm up around her and strokes a thumb over her pebbled flesh. He’s moved by tenderness because he remembers the fact that Caprica is not a perfectly made machine. She’s so much more than that.

“Of course,” Caprica replies. She leans over Gaius and kisses his lips.


End file.
